


‘PTSD’ or ‘If Tommy had the words’

by JustRosey



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soldiers, War, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustRosey/pseuds/JustRosey
Summary: I tried to write poetry.Definitely inspired by Steven Knight’s Ballad of Tommy Shelby...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	‘PTSD’ or ‘If Tommy had the words’

**P** ulled the trigger for you, for years, too many times. Willingly unwilling, for I did take your goddamn schilling and your recruitment posters did not speak so much of all that killing, but they promised young men glory. Now that I know the end to that grim story, I think you should’ve kept your fucking schilling, kept the bloody medals too, because the bigger price I payed there in the mud for you.

 **T** ommy! Tommy! Tommy here, and Tommy there. Every man a Tommy if a uniform he’d wear. Tommies fought this war for you, breathed in the dirt for you, bled out on the fields for you; to what end most Tommies never even knew. Poor bloody infantry, but at least they all died for their country, eh?

 **S** lowly it all comes back now, waiting for the right moment to attack me somehow. It’s always been there during dark nights, digging into my dreams, dimming the lights, unstitching the seams of my soul. A soul. Who am I kidding? I left mine deep down in a dirty, black hole.

 **D** eath is the only good acquaintance you lot introduced me to. He doesn’t care if you’re catholic, gypsy, or a jew; only about how much life can put you through before he arrives to gently take it all away from you. I am not scared of him. Not anymore. Open I keep every door, for him. To everyone else my doors are shut. Talk, they say, show us what you’ve got, so we can help. I have no words for what the war did to that sleepy-eyed kid. All I know is I came back a man, who cannot any longer bare to live without a fucking plan.


End file.
